Remembering Us
by TheSwanJoneses
Summary: Emma and Killian are happy, married, baby on the way. One day they have an accident, when Emma wakes she can't remember anything about the past four years, including her love story with Killian. Can Killian make his wife fall in love with him again? Cute Captain Swan story.
1. Chapter One

Remembering Us-

Chapter One

Killian was humming as he cooked some breakfast, he was always up before Emma, habit of getting up early while out at sea.

He suddenly felt a pare of arms slip around his waist, smiling "Morning love…" He greeted her "You crept down the stairs then"

"Sorry.." Emma giggled "I didn't want to disturb you, I love listening to you singing to yourself" She kissed his shoulder lightly.

"I don't sing" He protested, rolling her eyes "Fine, humming then" Emma removed her arms and poured herself some orange juice.

Killian removed the pan from the stove, placing the scrambled eggs on two plates. He walked over to Emma "How's the little one today?" He placed his hand gently on her stomach.

Emma giggled at her husband "No different to yesterday, I told you there won't be any difference for a few more weeks" She kissed him on the cheek before sitting at the table.

Emma found out she was pregnant three weeks ago, her and Killian went to the doctors last week and found out she was 10 weeks pregnant, 11 weeks now. To say Killian was excited would be an understatement.

Killian placed the plate of food in front of Emma before sitting down with his own.

"My dad think he knows where The Evil Queen is hiding out.." Emma said after a while "I said I would go with him and Regina this afternoon" Emma said carefully, not only was he very excited he was being very over protective, he didn't want her getting too stressed with work.

Killian looked at Emma, he didn't say anything but she knew by the look on his face that he wasn't happy. "It's a drive, I'll stay in the car my dad and Regina will go I'm. I'm just there as back up magic really"

Killian nodded "How about… You and me go in the bug while your dad and Regina go in his truck. We can scope things out and they can sneak in" He said happy with his plan.

Emma sighed, there was no point arguing with him "Fine you can come but don't think about running in there, I'm worried enough about my father I don't want to worry about you as well. Emma stood up, placing her empty plate in the sink. She walked over and kissed Killian on the cheek "I'm going for a shower" She walked over to the stairs.

"Mind if I join?" Killian asked jokingly, flashing a cheeky smile at her.

"If you want" Emma smirked before going up the stairs.

Killian jumped up from the table, putting his plate in the sink before racing up the stairs after, if there's one thing he's noticed is her increased sex drive.

* * *

Emma and Killian set off an hour later, she text David telling him about the change of plans. They drove down to the sheriffs station then set off with David and Regina following behind.

"So where does your dad think it is?" Killian asked looking at the town map.

"Just by the edge of town, he's not sure about the location though" Emma watched the road carefully, little weary of any protective spells.

"How does he know it's around there?" Killian put the map away.

"He thought he saw some magic smoke when he was driving around the other night" Emma turned onto the main road, heading towards the town boarder. "He can't be 100% sure though"

"Oh right, well hopefully he is right and we can finally catch her" Emma smiled at Killian briefly, they drove in silence for a while.

As they drove around the bend approaching the boarder the road suddenly turned into ice, Emma and Killian had no time to react as the car spun controllably.

David slammed his foot on the brakes, watching in horror as the scene in front of him unfold.

The yellow bug spun a few times before hitting a rock and flipping. The car fell into a small ditch just off the road, once the car was off the road the ice disappeared.

David and Regina got out of the truck and raced over to the car, Emma and Killian were both unconscious, blood streaming down Emma's face "Regina call an ambulance"

Regina nodded, running back to the truck to get her phone. David opened the door on the passengers side "Killian?" He shook him gently, Killian groaned, pain surging from his ribs. He opened his eyes slowly "Dav?"

"It's alright, what hurts?" David opened the door fully, bending down in front of Killian.

"My ribs and arm…" He breathed out slowly "Emma?" Killian turned to face her, she still laid unconscious across the steering wheel "We have to help her" Killian went to reach for her.

"No.." David stopped him "I don't know what's wrong with her, it might be worse if we move her. Regina's calling an ambulance, they should be here soon"

Regina run back to the car "They'll be here in 5 minutes.." She said breathlessly "Are they OK?" She asked David.

David stood and turned to Regina "Killian has some pain but he's awake.." He answered softly, not wanting to distress Killian any more.

"And Emma?" Regina asked, fearing the answer.

David just simply shook his head before turning his attention back to Emma and Killian "Kil, you think you could move? It'll be easier for the paramedics to get to Emma"

Killian nodded, he stepped out of the car slowly, pain coming from his ribs intensifying "Is she breathing?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

David leaned across to her, feeling for a pulse "Yeah, looks like she hit her head pretty badly though" David stepped out of the car.

"I could use magic to heal her.." Regina suggested.

"NO!" Killian said straight away "I don't want anything to happen to the baby"

"I'll be careful.." She snapped, her worry getting the better of her.

"And magic can be unpredictable, you could hurt the baby" Killian snapped back.

David looked at Regina "I agree with Killian, your magic is powerful Regina and your emotional, we can take the risk.."

Regina nodded, giving in. The sirens came around the bend, stopping by David's truck.

Carefully they removed Emma from the car, still unconscious. Killian refused treatment until he knew Emma was alright. He got in the back of the ambulance with her while David and Regina followed in the truck

* * *

It had been a few hours since they arrived at the hospital, Emma had been checked over, the worst injury being to her head, although they wouldn't know the true extent of the injury till she woke up. She also suffered a dislocated knee. Killian found out that the baby was fine.

Killian was sitting in a chair in Emma's room, he watched as she slept, holding her hand.

David walked in "Killian?" He said softly, he walked over and placed his hand on Killian's shoulder. "You really should get yourself check over"

Killian shook his head "No, I want to stay here" He didn't take his eyes off Emma.

"Look.." David sighed "Me and Snow are here now, it could be hours before she wakes up, you'll be no use to her like this, your in pain and you could have underlying injuries"

Killian sighed, knowing he was right "You'll stay with her?" He asked, looking at David now.

"Of course, I'll let you know if she wakes up" David let Killian stand up.

"Thank you" Killian smiled weakly at him, he hugged Snow as he headed out of the room.

David sat in the the chair Killian was just sitting in, Snow went around and sat in the chair opposite side of the bed.

* * *

An hour later Emma's eyes fluttered open "Dad?" She asked weakly.

"Hey sweetie" David held her hand, smiling at her.

"What happened?" Emma looked around, a confused look on her face.

"Hi honey" Snow smiled at her daughter, leaning a little closer to the bed.

"What am I doing here? Where's Henry?" She liked between her parents, suddenly panicked.

"He's at the loft with Regina and your brother" Snow said, starting to worry about Emma.

"My brother?.. Why is Henry at the loft? We were on our way to Neverland.." She tried to sit up but failed when a pounding started in her head.

"Emma.." David said slowly "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I jumped off Hook's ship to stop you guys from fighting, I hit my head as I went in.." Emma looked at her parents, feeling like that wasn't true.

Snow and David looked at each other both concerned about their daughter.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Remembering Us-

Chapter Two

* * *

Snow and David sat outside Emma's room, they had called in to look at her.

"How can she not remember anything beyond that day.." David rubbed his forehead.

Snow shook her head "I don't know, maybe Whale will be able to figure it out.." She sighed, looking at the floor "What are we gonna tell Killian?"

David sighed "I have no idea..."

"I mean right now Emma's missed all these years, I mean in her head right now she's still in love with Neal, her and Killian bonded in Neverland. There's so much she doesn't remember, Baby Neal being born, Killian dying and going to the underworld to rescue him. Their wedding."

"The baby.." David finished Snow's sentence "That's allot for her to process" David rose to his feet "I'm gonna go find him, break the news"

Snow nodded "I'll try and explain some stuff to Emma"

"Ok" David leant down and kissed Snow on her forehead before heading off to find Killian.

Whale walked out of Emma's room, shutting the door behind him "She's defiantly confused, seems that her head trauma has made her repress all memory's of the past 4 years, you said she hit her head on your way to Neverland?"

Snow nodded as she stood up "Yeah, she was fine though"

Whale nodded "There's allot of reasons to why people have memory loss. My guess is her mind has gone back to that time, the last time she suffered a head trauma."

"Will she regain her memories?" Snow asked nervously

"It's hard to say, everyone's different. Best thing would be not to overwhelm her right now, she'll have allot to process, I'm gonna keep her in for a few days and monitor her."

Snow nodded "Thanks"

Whale nodded before walking away.

Snow took a deep breath before entering the room. "Hey sweetie.. How you feeling?" Snow asked softly, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Sore" Emma smiled weakly at her mother, she looked at Snow awkwardly "What's happened? Was I just dreaming about Neverland?"

Snow sighed, she reached for Emma's hand, holding it tightly "No.. That happened, four years ago…"

Emma's eyes widened slightly "Four years? Have I been like this for all that time?"

"No, you woke up after hitting your head in the water.. Earlier today you were in a car accident. That's why you're here. thinks that your brain has connected the head trauma you had today with the one you had four years ago and has somehow repressed the memories." Snow squeezed Emma's hand, trying to reassure her.

"So Henry's alright? He got him back?" Snow nodded "Yes, he's fine. You want me to call him? So you can see him"

Emma nodded slowly, her head still pounding.

"Ok" Snow stood up and walked out of the room to call Henry.

David walked around the corner to find Killian sitting in a waiting area, David took a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" David sat next to Killian

He sighed "Waiting for an X-Ray" Killian rolled his eyes "Don't have to deal with all this in the Enchanted Forest"

"No, we're given a death sentence when we have a cold" David chuckled, trying to lighten the mood before breaking the news about Emma.

Killian chuckled along with David "I suppose so, how's Emma?" Killian looked at David, worry filling his eyes.

David looked away from him "Well… She's awake"

"What?!" Killian sat up "You said you would call me.."

"I know but-"

"But what? Is everything alright? Is it the baby?" Killian stood up, talking franticly.

David stood up in front of Killian, trying to call him down "No no, the baby is fine, Emma's fine it's just…" He stopped, unsure how to break the news.

"But what David?" Killian shouted, getting frustrated.

"She has some memory loss… The last thing she remembers is when we was going to Neverland to rescue Henry"

Killian blinked a few times, trying to process what David just told him, he shook his head "But.. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Whale was in with her when I came to find you.." David looked down.

"I have to go see her…" Killian pushed past David.

"No!" David grabbed his arm gently "Snow's with her right now, she's gonna try and tell her everything"

"But I'm her husband" Killian said quietly.

"And she doesn't remember that right now.." David sighed, knowing that statement would crush him.

Killian didn't say anything else, he just sat down his mind spinning. How could she not remember him? Their love story? Their baby? Before they got the Neverland she didn't like him. She was still in love with Neal, grieving his death.

David sat next to Killian, placing a hand on his should "Everything's gonna be alright"

Killian sighed, he still wasn't on board with the 'Hope' stuff David and Snow believe. He just nodded, unable to speak.

Snow was waiting outside Emma's room for Henry to arrive, she told Emma to have a nap while they was waiting. She paced along the corridor, David text her that Killian was upset, she still hadn't told Emma about Killian yet.

Henry rounded the corner, Baby Neal running along side his uncle, holding his hand "Mama" He run to Snow when he see her, his arms open.

"Hi baby" She scooped him up, kissing his cheek "Was you good for Uncle Henry?" She asked her son, smiling at him.

The boy nodded "We played pirates"

"Really?" Snow looked at Henry, eyebrow raised.

Henry shrugged "It was his idea" He looked through the little window on the door at Emma "How is she?"

Snow followed Henry's eyes, watching her daughter sleep peacefully "Confused, I haven't told her about Killian or the baby yet so, keep quiet about that for now."

Henry nodded, walking into the room, he walked over to Emma's bed, rubbing her arm gently "Mom?"

Emma opened her eyes slowly "Henry.." Emma smiled at him, sitting up slowly.

"Honey be careful.." Snow sat down with Neal on her lap.

"No, I'm fine.." Once she was sitting up she pulled Henry into her arms, hugging him tight. "Are you alright?"

Henry chuckled slightly "Yeah Mom I'm fine." He hugged her back.

Emma pulled back from the hug "You're so tall, you look like your dad" Emma placed her hand on Henry's cheek.

"Yeah…" Henry smiled at his mom, little sadness in his voice. "Um.. how do you feel?"

"Tried but a little better than I did" Emma sat back in her hospital bed "So how are you? How's school?"

"Um.. good I guess, I mean school's school" Henry shrugged, he sat back at the end of the bed.

"Tell your mom about Violet.." Snow smiled.

"Who's Violet?" Emma raised her eyebrow at Henry, making him blush.

"Uh… Yeah Violet, well, I mean, she's kind of my girlfriend." Henry rubbed the back of his head, having already had this conversation with his mother once.

"A girlfriend?" Emma smiled "Wow, I missed allot… Well, I didn't, I just can't remember" Emma laughed weakly, looking down at her hands.

Snow and Henry looked at each other, knowing she'll notice her wedding ring.

Emma looked at her left hand, a confused look came across her face. She raised her left hand up to look closer at the rings "I'm married?" She asked, not looking away from the wedding bands.

"Yes" Snow said quietly.

"To who?" Emma looked at Snow.

End of chapter two

Cliffhanger I know sorry. Didn't want this chapter to go on too long, hope you liked it :).


	3. Chapter Three

Remembering Us-

Chapter Three

* * *

Emma stared at her mother, waiting for her to respond "Well?"

Snow swallowed hard, worried about her daughters reaction "Killian.."

"Killian?" Thinking for a moment "Hook?" Emma looked at Henry for a second before looking back at Snow.

"Yes, you've been together for three years now. You got married 6 months ago.." Snow waiting in anticipation as Emma processed the information.

"Hook?" Emma shook her head "No that doesn't make sense, I mean he shot Belle, he tried to kill Gold, Henry's grandfather… He's one of the worst pirates in history. I mean, I wouldn't" Emma started to panic.

"Mom he's changed, he's a good person now" Henry tried reassuring her.

Emma shook her head "No, he tried to stop us from getting home to you, he tried to kill us.." Emma looked at Snow.

"He never would have killed us Emma, he was just blinded by revenge for what Gold did to his first love" Snow went to reach for Emma's hand.

"NO!" Emma pulled her hand away "I couldn't love someone like that" Emma wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks" Henry stood up "Come on Neal, let's get some hot chocolate"

"Yeah!" Neal jumped off Snow's lap, running after Henry.

Snow got up from the chair, sitting on the bed facing Emma "I know this is allot to take in… And you don't have to accept it straight away but I will say this, that man loves the bones of you and you him."

Emma continued to look down at her lap, Snow sighed, picking up her phone.

 _'_ _ _Emma knows about Killian, she's a little overwhelmed, I'll try and convince her to see him.' S xx__

"Why is he called Neal?" Emma asked quietly, still looking down.

"Well, we called him that in memory of Neal, he did allot for us, you and Henry. We thought it was appropriate" Snow put her phone away.

Emma nodded, her eyes filling with tears "He's really gone?" She looked at Snow, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh honey" Snow moved, sitting next to Emma on the bed, holding her tightly "Yes he is, I'm sorry baby"

Emma sniffed, resting her head on Snow's shoulder "It's not like I really loved him, like I should have but…"

"But he was a big part of your life, you share a child. You're allowed to cry" Snow soothed Emma, letting her cry for a while.

* * *

"You're very lucky, only a few cracked ribs and a badly bruised shoulder." Whale handed Killian some pain killers "Take these, two three times a day for the next week, will help with the pain. And keep off the rum with those"

Killian rolled his eyes "Bloody brilliant" He took the pills from Whale, putting them in his pocket. He sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. He rubbed his forehead, all he wanted to do was go see Emma and hold her,he knew right now he couldn't, to her he was basically a stranger. There was so much that she suddenly couldn't remember. Their time in Neverland, going back in time, saving her parents, her becoming the Dark One, him dying and coming back to life. Their wedding, their baby. Killian shook the thoughts from his head, stepping down from the bed slowly. He grabbed his jacket and left the room.

David was sitting outside waiting for him "Hey" He stood when Killian opened the door, marching down the hallway "Where are you going?" He asked, hurrying after him, already knowing the answer.

"To see my wife.." Killian explained, determined to see her, hoping it will bring her memories back. Although he was sure it won't be that easy.

"Kill.. slow down" David caught up to his Son-In-Law, grabbing his arm lightly.

"Please don't try and stop me.." Killian looked at David, desperation in his eyes.

David sighed "I'm not but you can't just go bursting in there, let me go in first, convince her to see you. OK?" Killian nodded, knowing David was right.

* * *

Emma sat with Snow, having calmed down a little. She was looking at picture's of baby Neal on Snow's phone, with Snow telling her some funny stories about him. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over Emma, she took a deep breath, curving the need to be sick.

"You alright?" Snow looked at her daughter, taking the phone from her hands.

"Yeah just a little nauseas, probably where I hit my head.." Emma leant her head back on her pillows, hoping relaxing would help.

Snow looked down for a second, wondering whether to tell Emma about to the baby yet or not, maybe she should leave it till the morning, let her rest but then she has to know at some point and she is feeling sick, she should know why.. Deciding to bite the bullet, Snow took a deep breath "About that… there's something else you should know.."

"What now? I'm having an affair with August" Emma laughed but frowned when she see the seriousness in her mother's face. She sat up again "What is it?"

"Well… Your probably feeling sick for another reason.." Snow placed her phone down and took Emma's hand "Sweetie.. You're also pregnant.."

Emma stared at Snow for a moment, blinking a few times. This was crazy, the last thing she could remember she was on Hook's ship in the middle of the ocean on the way to Neverland to rescue her son from Peter Pan. Now she was married to the pirate who owns the ship and also pregnant with his child.

"How- how far along am I?" Emma asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Um.. a week off three months, you've had pretty bad morning sickness, probably why you feel sick.." Emma nodded, taking in Snow's information. Suddenly she felt really tired, her brain struggling with everything.

David knocked on the door gently, opening it "Hey.." He let himself into the room, closing the door behind himself "How are you feeling?"

Emma shrugged, unable to speak. She just looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I just told her about the baby" Snow told her husband, standing up off the bed.

David nodded, he knew the best thing was to let Emma rest but he didn't have the heart to go and tell Killian he couldn't see her. "Listen uh…" He walked over to her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder "Killian is outside, he just wants to see you, see if you're alright. If you're not up to it then I'll send him away"

Emma thought for a moment, wondering how he must be feeling, last thing she remembers her father hated Hook, now he clearly cared for him. She nodded slowly "But only for a minute, I'm really tired"

David nodded standing up and walking over to the door, Snow sat back next to Emma, putting a protective arm around her. David nodded at Killian, who walked slowly into the room.

His heart sank when he see her, although he was relived to see her she was looking at him almost like he was nothing. Which to her right now that's what he was. Unsure what to do he stood at the end of her bed "How are you?"

Emma nodded "I'm fine" She answered quietly "You?"

"Little banged up but I'll survive" He chuckled, looking at her face, into her eyes. His heart ached, all he wanted was to take her in his arms and never let go but he couldn't all he could do was stand at the foot of her bed and make small talk. Unable to take any more he looked his feet "Right well, I'll let you sleep. See you tomorrow. Goodnight" He hurried out of the room, knowing he would break if he looked at her again.

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek, he looked so hurt. A world away from the last time she had seen him, she sighed "I'm really tired" Emma looked at her parents.

"I'm gonna take Killian home then come back and sleep here with you for the night.." David walked over and kissed both his girls on the forehead before leaving.

"I'll go get the boys and head home, let you rest. I'll see you in the morning honey" She kissed Emma on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom" Emma said, realising that's the first time she had said that, that she could remember.

"I love you too sweetie" Snow smiled at Emma before grabbing her bag and leaving Emma alone.

Emma laid down, looking up at the ceiling, her mind spinning with everything that's happened. Her life had changed so much, it seemed perfect, she finally had everything she wanted and yet she couldn't remember a single piece of it. Sleep slowly crept up on her.

* * *

Killian woke up the next morning, forgetting for a second that Emma wasn't there, remembering as soon as he turned, expecting to see her sleeping soundly next to him. He sighed, dragged himself out of the bed. He hadn't slept much, to worried about Emma, worried that she won't get her memories back, worried that she won't fall back in love with him, worried that his happy ending was being snatched from under him.

He gathered all the strength he had to get in the shower and get dressed. Going down the stairs to make some coffee, his phone buzzed on the table.

 _'_ _ _Whale wants to talk to us, be at the hospital in 30 minutes. David'__

Killian nodded, downing his coffee and heading out the door.

* * *

Emma sat nervously in her bed, she was feeling a little better this morning, she had managed to have some breakfast and change out of a hospital gown into some sweats her mother had brought in for her.

Emma and her parents were sitting waiting for to come in and discuss Emma's recovery.

Killian took a deep breath and walked slowly in the room "Morning" He said softly, he looked at Emma briefly before sitting next to David.

"I text him" David told Emma, who nodded, David turned to Killian "How do you feel this morning?"

"Sore but alright" He glanced up at Emma, who was staring down at her hands.

walked into the room "Morning Emma, how are we feeling this morning?" He stood at the foot of the bed.

"A little better" Emma smiled weakly

"Good" Whale nodded "Well, I'd like to keep you in for a few more days, monitor the baby, I'm pretty certain that everything will be alright but because your so early in the pregnancy I just wanna keep you in a few days"

"What about her memories?" Killian asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well.. it's tricky, Emma's memory loss isn't from a curse or magic, brains are tricky organs to predict. My advice is once your able to leave, go home. Try and get to your normal life. It may trigger some memories to return"

Killian looked down, nodding

"I'm sorry, I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear." Whale looked at Emma "I'll come back later on to check on you"

Emma nodded "Thank you" Whale nodded and left the room, leaving the family alone.

Snow was the first to talk "Well.. why don't I drop by your house, grab some clothes and books for you? Seen as your stuck in here for a few days"

"Um.. OK" Emma smiled at her mother.

Killian stood up "I'll come with you"

"No you don't have to.." Snow put on her coat.

"No, I left my pain killers at the house and I haven't had breakfast yet so…" Killian glanced at Emma once again, wanting so badly to kiss her goodbye, tell her he loved her but he didn't want her to feel awkward.

"Alright…" Snow looked at David "We won't be long" She smiled before leaving with Killian.

David looked at Emma, who was staring at the door "You alright?"

"He looks so hurt…" Emma said, a sadness to her tone.

"He's just worried about you… I know all of this is really overwhelming but just give him a chance… you did it once"

Emma nodded, knowing her father was right. If she was going home with him in a few days she would have to give him a fare chance. Emma unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, smiling slightly when she realised what she had done. She was going to have another baby, be a mom again. For the first time since she woke up yesterday Emma felt happy.

END OF CHAPTER THREE.


	4. Chapter Four

I am so sorry it took so long to update this, I've had allot going on and completely lost motivation. I hope you like this chapter sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the hospital bed nervously, she was ready to go home. The home she shares with Hook not the one she remembers. Henry and Killian were on their way to pick her up. Her leg was still hurting so she was ordered to rest by Whale.

She had spent the last few days sleeping, although she had got her head around the fact that she had missed four years, well not missed but forgotten. She had spent most of her time with her parents, Killian would stop by for a few hours but things were still a little awkward between the two of them.

She wanted to get to know him more but she was finding it hard, although she could see he was different, she still had images of how he was before in her head. She knew she had to try though, they were married and having a baby together, wether she liked it or not she couldn't change that.

"Hey mom" Henry walked in the room, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey" She smiled at Henry, stepping off the bed, she went to grab the bag off the bed.

"No" Henry walked over, grabbing the bag before she could "Killian is waiting outside, lets go home"

Emma nodded, walking out of the hospital room.

* * *

Emma followed Henry and Killian inside the house, she kept her hands in her coat pocket. Just looking around.

Killian placed her bad down and rested a hand gently in her back, forgetting for a moment. Quickly realising what he had done when Emma jumped at his touch.

"Sorry.. uh.." He rubbed the back of his head "Henry help your mom into the living room while I make her some tea.."

Henry nodded, holding out his arm for Emma to take, Emma smiled at him, linking her arm through his, she turned to Killian "Oh uh.. a lit-"

"A little milk and two sugars, I know" He smiled slightly before heading into the kitchen.

Emma walked slowly into the living room with Henry, her leg getting a little sore. She sat down on the sofa, taking in her surroundings. She noticed pictures dotted around the room. Some of herself and Killian, her parents, baby Neal, Henry... she smiled.

She never had personal pictures before, never any point. They would only been of herself, a home like this, cosy, family oriented and personal, was all she ever dreamed of.

Emma took her coat off, placing it down next to her, she looked at Henry who was standing up beside her "Tell me about Neverland"

Henry looked at her "Maybe you should rest some more first.." Neverland was something he tried not to relive.

"No! I've been resting for days in that stupid hospital, I wanna know things, find out what I've missed.." Emma patted the spot next to her on the sofa. "Unless you don't want to then.."

"No, it's not that" Henry sighed, sitting next to her "Its just, allot happened there. I don't wanna overwhelm you"

Emma giggled "Can't get any more overwhelmed Henry" She placed a hand on her stomach, referring to the news she's pregnant with Captain Hooks baby, something she still finds hard to believe. Although the morning sickness was making it hard not to.

Henry smiled and nodded "Fair enough, alright well" Henry took a deep breath before starting.

* * *

Killian was doing dinner, Emma and Henry had spent the last few hours talking about different things.

He didn't want to disturb them, if he was being honest he still felt weird around Emma, he wasn't the only one who changed in the few years they've been together.

She had let her guard down, been more open and not just with him, she was like that with Henry, her parents, even Regina. She didn't have to be as tough because she had people in her corner, friends and family to stand behind her and support her.

Yet now her walls were back up, the only person she seemed to fully be open with was Henry, which is another reason he's let the two talk for hours.

He checked the meat in the oven and walked over to the living room "Henry?"

Henry and Emma both looked at him, smiles on their faces from a story Henry was telling.

"Do you mind setting the table? Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes" Henry nodded, standing up from the sofa and walking into the kitchen, Killian followed behind.

"I can go to Mom's tonight if you want" Henry said as he placed the plates on the table.

"Why?" Killian looked at Henry, little confused.

Henry shrugged "Give you and Mom some time together, gotta start somewhere right?"

Killian smiled at Henry "Thank you mate but you stay here tonight, your mom is more comfortable with you around, plus you'll go to bed before us so we can have some time together then"

Henry nodded "Ok" He continued to set the table.

Emma rose from the sofa, limping into the kitchen "What's for dinner? Smells good"

"Fish and chips, British classic and one of your favourites, well... it was" Killian shook his head, trying to think clear "Whale said go back to normal so I thought this might help"

Emma couldn't help but smile "Thank you, that's sweet"

"You're welcome" Killian smiled back at her "Lets eat"

* * *

"You don't need to tuck me in Mom" Henry told Emma as he sat down on his bed.

"I know but I want to, I know your probably too old now but I don't care" Emma motioned for Henry to lay down.

Henry rolled his eyes playfully and did as he was told.

Emma smiled and placed the covers over him, she kissed his forehead "Goodnight"

Henry smiled up at his mother "Goodnight Mom, I love you"

"I love you too" Emma pushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed his forehead one more time before standing up straight and leaving his room.

She wondered down the hallway to the stairs, taking in the feel of the house. Since walking through the front door Emma felt peaceful and at home.

As she walked down the stairs she see Killian in the kitchen, she took a deep breath and walked over to the table "Hey"

Killian turned around "Hi, just making us some tea"

"Thanks.." Emma walked over to the cupboard and got out some ginger biscuits, her mother had told her that ginger helped with feeling sick, Emma wasn't fond of ginger so biscuits was the best option.

She turned back to Killian, watching him make the tea "Tell me something about us"

Killian looked at Emma a little taken aback "What?"

Emma shrugged "I don't know but I've heard stories from Henry and my parents now I want to hear some from you... about us"

Killian smiled slightly "Um... ok" Killian finished making the tea and handed one to Emma "What do you wanna hear?"

Emma thought for a second "Henry said you and I bonded in Neverland.. I wanna hear about that"

Killian nodded "Alright, lets go sit down"

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Sorry to leave it like that but this chapter was going on for a while, Hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry again for leaving it so long to post.


	5. Chapter Five

Remembering Us- Chapter Five

* * *

Killian and Emma sat in the living room, Emma was sitting with her legs up on the coffee table under a blanket, Killian sat facing Emma.

"So.. Neverland." Emma looked at Killian, a surge of excitement suddenly came over her to hear his stories.

Killian nodded "Well... When we first landed in Neverland you and I, we were hardly on good terms. You and the rest of your family thought of me as nothing more than just a pirate. I did fancy you.. allot" Killian looked down, feeling himself blush a little. "Uh.. anyway, we was only there a few days when your father got infected by Dream Shade. Years before that I had gone to Neverland with Liam.."

"Liam?" Emma interrupted, not wanting to get confused

"My brother.." Emma nodded "We went when we were in the Navy, on a mission for the king. We wanted us to get Dream Shade and bring it home, he pitched it as a cure but it was really a weapon, something my brother and I discovered when it was too late.." Killian paused, even after so many years the memories were still painful. "He died because of the stuff... I didn't want the same fate for you father, despite our differences I couldn't stand back and watch a man die when I had the means to stop it. Anyway, I did, he survived and in return you kissed me.."

Emma raised her eyebrows, half surprised at herself and half touched by what he had done. She could see why she would kiss him. "So that's when it started? Our relationship?"

"Oh no.. we didn't start dating properly for another year" Killian sipped his tea

"Oh..." Emma seemed taken aback.

Killian chuckled "I don't know why your surprised, I mean you're not exactly the easiest person to get close to"

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling a little as he wasn't wrong "Well clearly you were fit for the job"

Killian chuckled slightly "I guess.. anyway I'm sure Henry told you about the year you and he spent in New York.." Emma nodded "Well after I brought you both back it was still awkward on both sides. I was trying to right some wrongs and you.. well you wanted to take Henry back to New York once we defeated Zelena. We did stop her plan but somehow the time spell still activated. You and I was sucked into it and we ended up in the Enchanted Forest, to before your parents met.."

Emma smiled slightly, more at the mention of her parents and the fact that she thought of them. She sipped her tea.

"We web on an adventure of sorts and found a way back home, you decided you wanted to stay and..." Killian smiled at the memory "That's when we started dating"

"If someone had told me when I first stepped in Storybrooke that this would be my life now I really would have thought they were crazy" She giggled to herself

"Yeah.. I never thought I would be here either, after everything.." Killian looked down at his empty mug, so caught up in telling his story he didn't even realise he had finished his tea.

Emma tried and failed to hide a yawn, the excitement of the day finally catching up with her. "Why don't you go to bed love?" Emma nodded, getting up slowly, her leg feeling sore after the eventful day. She placed the blanket back on the sofa and started walking towards the stairs, turning back when she noticed he stayed where he was "You not coming up?"

Killian looked at her, little taken aback "Uhh.. no, I'll sleep down here. Let you get a good nights sleep"

Emma looked down, feeling bad "Yeah but it's your bed too, you shouldn't sleep in the sofa"

"Honestly Emma, its fine. You only came home today, i don't want you to rush into things and get overwhelmed" He smiled at her or tried, he wasn't good at hiding his emotions around her anymore.

Emma nodded slowly "Ok.. night then" "Goodnight" She went up the stairs slowly, she entered the master bedroom, turning on the light, taking in the room. It wasn't huge but definitely bigger than any bedroom she'd had before. The colours were a mix of white and ocean blue, obviously taking inspiration from Killian's years on the sea. The bed was a king size, in the middle of the room, under the front windows. A table and two chairs were sat in the bay window, she liked the idea of watching the sunset or sunrise from there. To the right there was an en-suit. On the wall where the door was it looked like there was his and hers draws, with a big wardrobe in the corner next to the en-suit. She walked over to the dresser she assumed was hers and got out a nightdress. She walked into the bathroom, getting ready for bed. As she walked out over to the bed she smiled at homely the bedroom felt, with pictures and personal effects around the place. The bedrooms her remembered never felt personal, just a place to rest her head and get dressed. This room, this whole house was something she always dreamed of having. She got into the bed and feel quickly asleep.

* * *

Killian woke up at 6am sharp. He always woke up early when he was stressed, that and the sofa was quite uncomfortable. He stood up from the sofa slowly, his back and ribs aching. He went to the kitchen, brewed himself some coffee and took some pain killers. Once the coffee was ready he went and sat out on the porch, he always loved watching the sun rise, helped him think or not think, which given the last few days of stress seemed nice. He sat back in the chair and shut his eyes.

* * *

Emma woke up to an alarm going off next to her bed, she reached over and turned it off, squinting her eyes at the time '7:15'. She could hear Henry in his bedroom, must be getting ready for school. She dragged herself out of the bed, wanting to see him before he left. She grabbed a dressing gown from the back of the door and left the bedroom. She could hear music playing as she passes Henry's room, giggling at him trying to sing along. She walked downstairs slowly, her knee throbbing, pain killers were definitely needed. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some tea, she walked to the living room "Hook?" She was taken aback when she see the sofa was empty, she looked around, seeing that the front door was unlocked she went outside to find him asleep on a chair, she smiled slightly, he looked so peaceful, she decided to leave him where he was, she walked back into the house as Henry was walking down the stairs "Morning kid" she smiled at him.

"Morning mom.." He smiled back, grabbing some cereal and a bowl.

"You want me to make you some breakfast?" She walked into the kitchen

"No it's ok, I have to get to school early today, Math test" He rolled his eyes, she smiled, he was definitely a teenager. She sat at the table and watched as he enjoyed his breakfast. She felt sad that she couldn't remember the last four years, he seemed so grown up, she'd missed out on so much of his life, felt like it was happening again. Her thoughts her broken as Killian came through the front door.

"Morning Killian.." Henry said, picking up his bowl and placing it in the sink

"Morning.." He looked at Emma, "Morning, how are you feeling this morning?" He sat down at the table opposite her

"I'm ok, a little sore, you?" She sipped her tea

"My ribs are a bit tender but other than that.." He smiled, standing back up "Gonna take a shower, your dad text he needs me to go to the station, is that alright?"

Emma nodded "Yeah of course, you need to work, I'll be fine here" she smiled, a little nervous but didn't want to worry him.

Killian nodded "Have a good day at school" He patted Henry on the shoulder before running up the stairs.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Henry asked his mother, picking up his school bag

"Yes.. I'm tired, be nice to have the place to myself" She stood up and hugged Henry, a little tighter than usual "I'll see you later"

Henry nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving the house. Emma sat back down, she knew she should have some breakfast but was feeling slightly nauseous so she just sipped her tea slowly.

Half an hour later Killian came back down, freshly showered and dressed, he walked around the table, grabbing his phone and house keys "Your dad's outside, I shouldn't be long, if you need anything just text, see you soon" He automatically bent down and kissed her forehead, standing up straight when he remembered "Sorry, force of habit"

"It's ok" Emma smiled shyly "I'll be fine honestly, see you later"

Killian's nodded, he looked at her one last time to make sure she was really ok and left the house. Emma sat back in her chair and breathed out deeply, unsure what to do with herself, she wasn't sick often, never really bad days off, she sat for a moment before deciding she wanted an nice warm bath.

End of chapter five.


End file.
